Haiku
by Tenshi no Nanimo
Summary: Ryou Bakura is in love with his best friend but what will he do if his best friend is infatuated with someone else?


HAIKU 

**By: Tenshi no Nanimo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…. Even Ryou or Bakura. What a pity…

Author's note: This story is based on a true story but I decided to twist the end…. The story starts and ends with Bakura's POV. Hope you like it. ) Sorry if there are grammatical errors. As you can see, I'm not very good at speaking in English but I'm trying very hard. Reviews are really appreciated so that I can improve on my weak points. Enjoy reading! I hope I didn't bore you!

**BAKURA'S POV:**

I am about to start telling you a sad story that happened to my best friend… and to-be- lover. This is the sad story of Ryou Bakura; A nice and generous person. Too nice if you ask me, which made his life a living hell while mine became Eden. You see, I never appreciated him much. I always ignore him and only talk to him whenever there's no one to talk to. I never realized how much it pained him and I never even realized that he's a person with feelings. I only realized how much I loved him when that letter came to me. I shall start the story now.

**NORMAL POV:**

Ryou Bakura sat at his desk quietly. His pearly white hair rippled quietly with the gentle breeze that entered through the open window. He sat in silence reading his book even though there were plenty of people around. He is the quiet type; the loner type. He had no friends, no siblings, and his parents weren't living with him. He only speaks during classes. He doesn't talk because no one thinks he's worth his or her time. Even his best and only friend doesn't talk to him much. Of course, what would the most popular guy in the whole campus be doing with the most ignored boy not only at school but even at home? He was brought out of his reverie when the book he was reading was barely visible because of the shadow that blocked the sun's ray. He lifted his head gracefully and gazed at the intruder… Bakura, his best friend.

"Hi Ryou. What are you doing?" Bakura asked coolly making his "Fan Club" sigh with happiness.

"Nothing Bakura." Ryou answered shifting his gaze back at his book with his cheeks blushing. "What do you want?" He asked politely while still keeping his head bowed.

"Why? Do I need a reason to speak with my best friend? Is it a crime?" He asked sarcastically feigning a hurt look.

"I guess it's not Bakura."

"Then can I ask you a question?" When Ryou nodded, he suddenly turned around and faced his "Fan Club." "Ladies, could you please leave me and my best friend for a moment? I promise you that it'd only take 5 minutes." He smiled at them-- his gorgeous teeth glimmering in the sun.

"Hai Bakura-sama!" The crowd said enthusiastically.

"Phew! Finally, they're gone!" He said trying to imitate an exhausted look.

"Um Bakura, what do you want to talk about?" Ryou asked; curiosity shining in his round, innocent eyes.

" I'd go straight to the point." He looked at Ryou to see if he's listening and continued talking. " You know the guy named Malik Ishtar right?" When Ryou nodded, he continued talking. " How should I say this? Um, I-I like him Ryou so would you help me ask him to go out with me. You know, maybe you could talk to him?" Ryou's face suddenly fell but he put on his mask quickly before Bakura could see his real emotions.

"Sure Bakura. When do you want me to talk to him?"

"As soon as possible?" Bakura's eyes glimmered with excitement and anticipation.

"Okay Bakura. Whatever you say." As soon as Bakura finished talking to him, he became another decoration for the wall. The loner type; the one always ignored.

MALIK'S POV 

I sat down quietly at my desk, not turning and talking to other people. Of course, I have the reputation of being the most "notorious" student in the whole campus; no one in their right mind would even try to talk to me or so I thought. I was greatly surprised when the "loner" came to me and tried to open up a conversation.

"So what's the catch?" I caught him off guard.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Panic was clearly heard in his voice.

"You know what I mean." I smirked as I whispered this at his ear. He looked so cute at the moment. Sure he's anti-social but that fact didn't take his good looks away. I only realized now that he's REALLY attractive and I might be able to get him. If I played the right cards, he's gonna be mine. After all, I'm the champion of the game called "Seduction."

"A-anou, Malik-san! I-I just wanted to ask if you are free tomorrow?" I smirked. I didn't even know he had the courage to ask me out for a date.

"I-i'ts not like that! You see, I have a friend who wants to meet you… He asked me if I could persuade you to have a date with him!" His eyes were shut because of embarrassment and his hands were covering his mouth. Again, I caught him off guard or maybe it was because of his clumsiness; either way, I managed to take out a good deal of information out of him.

"Oh so that person asked you a favor didn't he?" I smirked. His eyes were focused on the ground because of shame. I really did manage to take out the secret that he was trying to hide. I looked at him again and saw tears forming at the corner of his eyes. I pulled his chin upwards to look at his face and there was a crimson blush forming in his cheeks. Isn't he shy? All the more it makes the game more fun and exciting. I never thought that I'd be obsessed with a boy who never communicates with anyone… just like me.

"So you were trying to keep that information a secret ne?"

"Please just keep it a secret! I just really wanted to help him! If he finds out that you know, he- he might get mad at me so please keep it a secret!" He pleaded; his eyes full of crystalline tears. This must be serious to him.

"Don't cry." I said with a gentle voice. I could see that he was surprised with that action. After all, who would have known that the most "notorious" guy in the whole campus has a gentle side?

"Don't worry, I won't tell him and I'd go out with that guy you're talking about but I want something." With that, he nodded, encouraging me to continue. I could see his eyes shimmering with curiosity.

"I want you to go out with me after our date." I demanded. His eyes were full of shock. I can see that he doesn't believe me.

"I- I can't Malik-san! I…" He was interrupted when I suddenly snapped at him.

"And why not?" I was starting to get frustrated. No one turned me down yet before I asked him, and I don't have any intention of losing that record.

"You see Malik-san, I don't want my best friend to get hurt so please don't play with him! He really likes you you know?" I can see love burning in your eyes. Now I know why you don't want to go out with me.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" I asked. Again, you bowed your head so I couldn't the hurt painted in your face.

"Why not kill me now? I'm just a hindrance. If I'm gone, you might still have a chance with him." I suggested. Even though I'm evil, I still care for people that I love, and this boy who is so generous managed to captivate my heart.

"It's because I want to see him happy." He said. His eyes are now visible and it's shinning with a very beautiful glow. I blushed. How could this boy make me feel so warm?

"You do know that I still don't like him and it's you that I'm after right?" I asked straightforwardly. I saw you nodding your head cutely making me smile.

"But you have to at least try Malik-san."

"Love is weird isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Again you smiled at me, making my heart flutter.

**NORMAL POV:**

The next day was pretty much normal for Ryou. Again, he was ignored while his best friend was being chased by his "fan club." Obviously, he was again quite surprised when his best friend approached him. It wasn't normal to see the loner and the most popular guy in school strike a conversation. Of course, this brought forth plenty of negative reaction from Bakura's admirers both girls and boys.

"Ohayou Ryou- chan." Bakura's confident beam made Ryou's insides melt but of course, he had to hide it. After all, he was nicknamed the "generous and innocent one."

" Ohayou gozaimasu Bakura-san."

As soon as the two actually started a real conversation, everything seemed to quiet down; this made the two albinos curious. They decided to look at the intruder who made it possible for their chaotic class to finally shut up. They both gasped.

It was Malik Ishtar who entered their classroom. This made the whole class quiet down since they seem to know all of Malik's doings, which gained him the name the "notorious one." Everyone stared in silence as he approached the two gorgeous albinos. Everyone anticipated the moves of the "loner", the "heartthrob", and the notorious one."

"So what brings you here?" Bakura asked coolly trying to keep his "cool" image although everyone saw how nervous he was.

"You know why I'm here don't you?" Malik answered simply.

"I don't kn…" Bakura was cut abruptly when he felt Malik's mouth ravishing his own. Everyone was too shocked to even utter a single word except for one person: Ryou. He kept his head down, trying not to look at the scene, which was silently shattering his heart. When he heard the two breathing hard, he slowly looked up, gave them a smile that was concealing his sadness.

" So I guess you accept my offer?" Bakura asked confidently. After all, who wouldn't gain some self-esteem when your biggest crush just gave you a kiss?

"I'm not exactly accepting a commitment to you yet but I think I'd try." Again, Malik answered coolly making Bakura frown. With that, Malik left the albinos' classroom and headed to his own. Everyone stared at Bakura first before resuming their business earlier except for his fan club who were crying their eyes out.

"I guess your happy now right?" Ryou asked softly, afraid to hear the words that he was dreading to hear. The words of good bye.

"Not exactly but I'm happy that he knows how I feel already… Thank you very much Ryou." He smiled weakly at Ryou who was blushing under his gaze. They seemed to stare at each other, lost in their own thoughts, happy to have each other's company. Everyone spent the morning quietly except for the fan club of Bakura.

"I didn't even know that he was gay!"

"Ryou what should I do? What should I wear? Where should we go? What should I do with—" Bakura was stopped abruptly by Ryou who was starting to get irritated with Bakura's babbling.

"Stop babbling ok? That will only make you feel worse. Try to think of having a nice time tonight ok? Just follow your instincts—choose your favorite restaurant, wear your best clothes and be cool." Ryou said calmly, which somehow made his best friend quiet.

"But what should I do with my hair?" Bakura asked while combing his hair.

"You are hopeless." Ryou sighed in defeat and stood up to help Bakura prepare for his date.

Bakura knocked on the Ishtar's home. He was surprised when someone opened the door that looked like a goon. _I had no idea that his father looks this way. Good thing he didn't inherit those looks. _As soon as he finished his thoughts, he saw that the "goon" was staring at him, waiting for him to speak up. He blushed and bowed his head.

"Good evening sir. I've come to pick up your son, Malik." Bakura said. He was glad that he didn't stutter. Others who were in his situation might have already wet their pants because of the man's appearance. He smiled in that thought.

"Please come in and sit down on the couch." The man pointed on his left side where the living room is located. Bakura nodded and sat down. " Master Malik will be here shortly." The man announced and he left probably to fetch Malik from wherever he is. _So he's not Malik's father. What a relief! _Bakura thought but was again interrupted from it when someone spoke.

"I never had any idea that our ceiling is that interesting." Malik said, having a hard time to control his laughter.

"I'm not looking at your ceiling!" bakura exclaimed, faking a hurt look. "I was just thinking."

"Well, are you finished thinking now? I don't want to waste time looking at some idiot thinking."

"Of course I am. Nothing is more important to me than you are." Bakura smiled while Malik was unfazed by his warm compliment.

"Try telling that to someone in your fan club and that might just work." Malik stated coldly. Bakura shifted his gaze from Malik to the floor to hide the hurt emanating from his eyes. _I was just following my instincts… looks like it's not working._

The ride to the restaurant was a silent one. Neither of the two opened a conversation since they knew that it would not go well. They seem not to get along, this was for sure. Bakura wasn't even sure anymore about his feelings for the other lilac-eyed teen. He seemed to not like Bakura and he clearly shows it. _What a great night this turned out to be Ryou._ Bakura thought. Of course for his best friend, everything is good. _I wish I'm like Ryou. He's so carefree and calm all the time. _He sighed and leaned back on his seat. When he opened his eyes, they were already in front of the restaurant. He turned to Malik and waited for him to say anything but when Malik kept his mouth shut, he decided to be the first to speak.

"We've arrived on our destination. Care to step out of the car?" Bakura tried to speak normally but he couldn't keep the irritation he had for the boy from their earlier confrontation. It's clear that they'd never get along. _Yeah he looks nice but his attitude is the complete opposite. _He rolled his eyes on his own comment.

"Yeah I noticed." Malik replied obnoxiously while stepping out of the car.

The rest of the evening was spent with tension hanging in the air. They ate silently, never giving importance to the other's presence. As soon as the meal was finished, Malik decided to break the tension.

"I have to be honest with you Bakura, I didn't really enjoyed the dinner." Mail stated straight-forwardly.

"Neither did I." Bakura replied smugly. If Malik can be obnoxious, why can't he be?

'So is it clear to you that we're not meant to be and all that romantic stuff?"

"Yeah. You made that clear as soon as your first word to me was spoken." Bakura replied sadly though not much. Sure he was attracted to Malik but now, he's not sure anymore. Rejection was the only thing that hurt and he being popular and all is not used to being rejected.

"Yokatta! I didn't want to hurt you honestly I didn't."

_Like you didn't hurt me. It's too late for that Ishtar. _Bakura replied to himself sarcastically.

"I see that you don't like me yet I'm afraid." Malik stated, finally seeing Bakura's real reaction to the situation.

"It's not that I don't like you yet. It's just that I'm not used to being rejected. That's all. No hard feelings!" Bakura said while smiling in hopes that it would add positive effect to what he was saying.

'If you're sure…"

"I'm sure ok? Stop worrying yourself! I know that you didn't want it to be this way." Bakura said.

"Again Bakura, I have to be honest with you. I mean, you're very attractive and perfect that I might have fallen in love with you. It's just that…" Malik was blushing and this made Bakura's curiosity grow.

"It's just that?" Bakura asked, his left eyebrow arching.

"Fine! I'll admit it! I **like** Ryou!" By now, Malik was blushing very hard. Bakura couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Please don't be mad at Ryou!" Malik exclaimed frantically. He didn't want the two to fight just because ha had feelings for the other.

"Why would I be mad at my best friend? Sure I liked you before but now that I've seen the real you, I don't think that I still have the same opinions." Malik smiled deviously.

"So now you don't like me anymore?"

"Yes." Bakura answered smiling. Now they were on each other's good side.

"So can we be friends?"

"Not just friends Malik but best of friends." At this, Malik also beamed. Now everyone is happy or not on the otherhand. Ryou still wasn't.

"Bakura, I still have something to tell you."

"Fire off." This was Bakura's sign that he was listening.

"Don't let the things that I said before affect your decision later in life." Malik said while his eyes were focused on his shirt. _I hope that my shirt would rescue me from this situation. Anything! Ra, please send some of the gods here to help me please!_ When he saw Bakura staring at him meaning he was confused at Maliks' statement, this made Malik a little nervous. _There's so many gods that we Egyptians praise yet none of them comes in handy when you are in danger._

"What did you mean by that?" Again, he was met by Bakura's questioning eyes.

"You'll see real soon." Malik quickly turned back. _Finally! I said something intelligent… and it left him something to think of for tonight. _

"So what happened to your date? Was it a success? Did it go according to your plan?" Ryou was speaking too fast that it was hard to understand what he was saying.

"Try talking slower and maybe I can answer your questions that I can't understand. You're like one of those love-struck high school girls gossiping with each other." Ryou blushed on Bakura's comment. _I'm not like that. _He thought defensively.

"So what happened?" Ryou asked slowly like he was talking to a small child. This earned a glare from Bakura.

"I learned something interesting today." Bakura stated.

"What was it?" It was Bakura's signal to continue.

"I guess you have to learn it by yourself."

"That's not fair Bakura!" Ryou shouted and began tickling Bakura, which he hoped would bring something out from Bakura's mind.

"No, no I won't tell you!"

"Tell it already." Ryou again began tickling Bakura until their eyes met. He blushed. Their position was interesting with him on the top, straddling Bakura's hips to prevent him from escaping. Bakura seemed to notice their position too and began to blush.

"Um, gomen!"

"It's okay. No harm done." Bakura said while standing up. _Ryou looks cute when he blushes._ He too blushed at his comment. _Stop thinking like that Bakura! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! He's your best friend for Pete's sake. _

"Ok Fine I'll tell you though I personally think that it's better if he told you"

"Told me what?" Ryou cocked his head to the side in confusion.

_There he goes again! Being cute and all! I can't prevent myself from staring! _Bakura thought. _He's so irresistible. How was I not able to notice it earlier? We've been friends from as long as I can remember…_

"You see, the two of us didn't get along well in terms of being romantic so we decided that we'd just be friends."

"That's too bad Bakura! You look good together." Ryou stated with sympathy.

_But don't you think that we'd look better if we are together?_ Bakura sighed in frustration. _These thoughts again?! I'm starting to get tired of it._

"How's that connected to me then?" This brought Bakura out of his reverie.

"Again, I think that it would be better if Malik is the one who tells you this but since you insist…"

"On with it already!"

"Ok, ok! He likes you Ryou! Didn't you notice that?" Ryou blushed and this made Bakura jealous. _Why am I jealous? It's not like I have feelings for Ryou or anything right? Or is there?_

"He made that clear to me before but I don't like him that way Bakura."

"Why not?" Bakura asked curiously. He didn't know that Ryou was picky.

"It's because I like someone else." Ryou quickly averted Bakura's gaze.

"And who is that?"

"I guess it's time that I tell you Bakura. I like you." Ryou stated silently.

BAKURA'S POV 

I didn't know what possessed me to run but I did anyway. I continued running even though I heard him cry. His sobs didn't stop me from escaping though. I was scared… I was scared because it didn't seem right. I continued running until I saw a familiar place. _Oh right, this is Malik's house. _I hesitantly knocked on the door and again, the "goon" or Rishid opened the door.

"Please wait over there and I'll call Master Malik." Rishid said. After a few minutes passed away, I heard Malik talking.

"So soon to come back huh? Missed me already." He said playfully but when he saw my face, he abruptly stopped teasing me.

"I see that you're encountering some problems. Care to enlighten me?" As soon as he said that, I burst out crying. I didn't know why but I had an ominous feeling. Not only because I ran away from Ryou, but also because I had a hunch that something terrible will happen tomorrow. I had no idea that that was true.

The next day was a pretty normal one at our school. I decided to tell what I feel to Ryou today but I didn't had a chance since he didn't went to school. I was worried that I hurt his feelings so I continued the day with a sinking feeling. After lunch, the principal entered the classroom and spoke to our adviser. They were talking in hushed tones and we were surprised when our adviser suddenly burst out crying with the principal by her side, trying to comfort her. Of course this made the whole class curious. The principal brought our adviser to the clinic and quickly returned to tell us what happened.

"I've come here to tell you a terrible news." He paused to wipe his eyes signifying that he was crying earlier.

"Ryou's ill ever since he was a little kid and now, his illness became more serious. He died today class. He was a good student too…." The principal quickly ran away from our classroom. Obviously, he didn't want us to see him crying.

The room started to grow noisy. It was filled with student's sobs and other people who regretted bullying him. Everyone was saying things like "He was a very kind person" or " I regret bullying him… I didn't even know that he was ill!" Everyone was huddled in their own group of friends crying their eyes out while staring at me. They were pitying me.

Suddenly, a teacher came in our room wiping her eyes out with a wet handkerchief. She stopped in front of me and handed me an album. "His father said that it was addressed to you." She gave me her sympathy and walked away. I stared at the album and opened it with trembling hands.

It was his journal complete with pictures and some haikus. I scanned it quickly until I read the last page. There was a letter addressed to me.

To Bakura,

Maybe you are disgusted with me now after what I've said but please don't hate me. I'd really be glad if you'd still treat me as your best friend. I know that that is not only the reason why you should hate me… I kept so many things from you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was sick. Maybe it was because I was trying my best to forget it. Believe me it's painful to live knowing when you are gonna die. Sorry for the blotches, I can't stop myself from crying. I know that I' m such a baby but I just can't stop it. Please forgive me. The things I said to you tonight were no lies. They were the truth. Please forgive me. I know that I've said that too many times already but I just wanted to make sure that you get my point I know that I should stop trying to be cheerful but I don't want you to be sad. Please don't grieve over my death because I tell you, It's of no importance. Dewa, Sayonara watashi no itoshii hito. I hope that we'd meet again in a different situation. I made a haiku. This is what I truly feel. Don't be sad please.

From

Ryou

Silent and Alone

I found happiness in you

Till death made us part.

I closed the album and stared at the space. Everyone left that day but before they did, they stopped at my desk to comfort me. I ignored them. The next day was a silent one. Everyone in school knows that Ryou is dead and their trying their best to comfort me. Again, they were ignored. I didn't cry last night. I didn't know why. It was because I was expecting him to call me, to tell me that everything was just a prank to see if I cared about him; but, such phone calls never came.

I stood there, together with my class when the announcements were made. Of course, Ryou's death was also mentioned. A few mourned while the others stood quietly, refraining themselves from crying. Everyone knew Ryou. He was the "loner," the "wallflower" but now that he's gone, everyone knows his name. Those titles were long forgotten. I didn't notice that I was too involved in my thoughts. Everyone was staring at me with pity in their eyes.

"Don't stare at me!" I cried angrily, trying to hide the hurt in a mask of hatred. I guess it didn't work because they continued to stare and the others even started to cry.

"I said stop staring at me!" I yelled. Quickly, Malik was by my side, comforting me. I pushed him away but he kept on hugging me.

" I said stop it!" I yelled angrily, flailing my arms and pushing other people.

"Stop bitching Bakura! You know damn well that Ryou is gone! Accept the fact already!" Malik was mad now. His eyes were burning; they were directed to me.

"What are you talking about? He's not yet gone! He's just joking around." I laughed trying to break the tension.

"Bakura he's gone. It's true." Malik said softly. Finally, everything became clear to me already. Ryou never misses school and he would never play such a nasty trick on me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I cried and cried. I didn't attend school for two whole weeks. The school understood my situation so they allowed me. When I went to school again, everyone was trying to avoid me except Malik. They didn't know how to deal with me yet so they decided to let me cool off. Of course, the incident was forever etched in my mind. I moved on but I became distant to everyone. I became cold. It was like my body still existed but my soul is dead. I died when I was eighteen. I had a terrible car crash. I was a "dead on the spot" case. It didn't matter to me anymore because ever since Ryou died, Yami Bakura died too. I was dead already, living in the human's realm for three years with a body but with no soul.

"I love you too Ryou."

Those were the last words I said using my final breath. It was not useless for at that brief moment, I lived again. Someday Ryou, we'd meet again and I'd be able to tell you my feelings. Someday Ryou, someday.

Author's note:

Was it corny? Sorry! Please review so that I'd try to make a better fic next time ! Do you want a sequel too? I have some ideas!


End file.
